Xeptek
Xeptek is a freelance Glatorian and bounty hunter. Biography Early life On Spherus Magna, Xeptek lived with other members of the Water Tribe under the rule of the Element Lord of Water. Xeptek later served as a soldier in the army of the Element Lord of Water during the Core War on Spherus Magna. Xeptek fought for control over Energized Protodermis on the Element Lord of Water's behalf, who wished for control over the substance. However, Xeptek was a somewhat reluctant fighter, and eventually left the service of the Water army. During this time, Xeptek adopted the profession of a freelance bounty hunter, and soon began hiring himself out to other tribes. Much to his dismay, he soon found himself fighting on the front lines in the service of other tribes. Eventually, Spherus Magna split up in an event known as the Shattering. Xeptek then found himself stranded on the largest fragment called Bara Magna, along with many other Glatorian and Agori. Glatorian career When the new social system was established, Xeptek did not settle into one tribe, but decided to hire himself out to numerous other villages who may be in need of his skills. He usually lends his skills to those in need of an arena fighter, though has been known to act as a caravan guard as well as a bounty hunter. He eventually became good friends with Tesara's secondary Glatorian, Lotawn. In the last year or so, the Skrall Skirvex began capturing several Glatorian and Agori and brainwashing them into serving him. He recently began sending his ally, Jarzek, after Xeptek in order to make him part of Makuta Cordak's army. However, Xeptek managed to evade the Skrall for several weeks, and soon realized that he is somehow responsible for the disappearances. Xeptek was recently near a large jungle oasis when Jarzek attempted to capture him again. This time, however, he was accompanied by two enslaved Glatorian, Vesha and Zarkx, much to Xeptek' surprise. Luckily, just as they were about to capture him, Xeptek' old friend, Lotawn, showed up, and took out Zarkx. As Jarzek and Vesha were about to counter-attack, Jarzek realized that a pack of Vorox were coming close, and that they would be soon outnumbered. With this knowledge at hand, Jarzek and Vesha retreated, leaving a wounded Zarkx behind. Xeptek and Lotawn then decided to take him back to Lotawn' home in order to see if they could help him. Days later, Xeptek and Lotawn left the oasis to search for any sign of Jarzek. Though they didn't find anything of Jarzek's whereabouts, they did come across a group of wanderers, the Agori Ranzesk and Drex and their companion Verex. Upon learning they had been investigating the Glatorian abductions, Xeptek and Lotawn invited the trio to come back to the oasis. After they arrived and learned of Zarkx's death from Shezz, they introduced Verex and the others to her. After a discussion about who was responsible for the disappearances, Verex introduced his ally Zecrek to Xeptek and the others. Later, Xeptek bidded Verex and his companions farewell when trio decided to leave in order to attend to some business in Vulcanus. Unknown to Xeptek, the group was being spied on by the mutant warrior Inzek. Later, the Sanctuary was attacked by Jarzek and his forces, and Xeptek and his allies attempted to mount a defense. As the battle continued to rage, Xeptek soon squared off against Jarzek. Although the battle seemed to end up in the Skrall's favor at first, Xeptek later sent reeling him with a blast from the his Thornax Launcher. However, before Xeptek could finish him, Xepta, atop of her Rock Steed, tackled Xeptek away from the Skrall, sending him reeling. However, before anything else could be done, Ignika Nui and his allies joined the fight, ultimately siding with Xeptek and his allies. However, Xeptek and Shezz remained too injured to continue fighting, forcing Lotawn to stay near them in order to defend them. Eventually, the battle was won, and Jarzek's warriors were captured, whilst Jarzek himself managed to escape. Luckily, the mutant warrior Inzek and her companions, Drukzen and Rojek, arrived with an unconscious and defeated Jarzek. He was then told the truth about Ignika Nui's allies and what their goals were, despite Xeptek's uncertainty about it being true. After Inzek gave some more in-depth information on the Gatherers activities, Jarzek attempted to kill her, though was defeated after being flash-frozen by a Glatorian named Drezdak, who revealed himself as an ally of Ignika Nui. Later, after Ignika Nui and his allies returned, Xeptek witnessed a practice battle between Lotawn and Flardrek, before being introduced to a warrior named Henarck by Ignika Nui. Abilities and Traits Xeptek is a powerful warrior, and known to be well-versed in most forms of combat. Unlike most Glatorian, Xeptek prefers not settle into a single tribe, but instead hire himself out to others, and has since become a freelance Glatorian. He is also known to work as a bounty hunter and caravan guard. Tools Xeptek prefers to fight mainly through speed, agility, and skill and so usually uses a simple dagger in combat. He also wields a Thornax Launcher. Appearances *''The Hydros Chronicles'' (First Appearance) *''Society of Guardians'' Category:Toa Hydros Category:Glatorian Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Water Tribe